


Rescue Me

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: Baywatch (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, F/M, Language, Lifeguard, Romance, Self-Insert, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Jason Ioane is a cocky young lifeguard who thinks he knows what he needs and wants. But when his journey in Hawaii has revelations he didn't expect, he finds guidance and comfort in a slightly older woman who shows him the way to happiness.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason arrives in Hawaii and meets Robin Ballard, the owner of Mahalo Health, a local eatery.

**Robin**

I'm wiping down the counter since I finally have a moment to breathe. When the bell over the door rings, I look up and smile.

I'm surprised to see a very young man wearing very tight jeans and a white t-shirt, along with cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. He looks a little moody, almost like he's brooding.

He pauses when he's about halfway to the counter and glances at me, biting his full lower lip. His eyes are a soft, light green and create a lovely contrast with his dark skin. If it weren't for the outfit, I'd guess he was a native Hawaiian.

“You're open, right?” he wonders, looking around at all the empty seats.

I laugh and nod. “I am. Business always slows down in the evening. Most of my customers are here early in the morning and throughout the afternoon. Please, have a seat wherever you'd like.”

He looks around again, then continues toward the counter. “Mind if I sit here?” he asks. “I don't want to interrupt your cleaning or anything.”

“You're not,” I assure him. He sits down, taking off his hat and setting it on the seat beside him. He starts to scan the menu boards hanging on the wall.

“I have individual menus too, if you'd like one,” I offer.

“No, no, this is okay. Just, um, being indecisive.”

“I didn't mean to rush you,” I say sincerely. “Take as much time as you need.”

He shakes his head. “No, uh, I think I'm ready. I'll have the grilled chicken and spinach burrito and the pineapple smoothie. Gotta have pineapple when you come to Hawaii, right?” he laughs.

“Definitely,” I agree. “Two of my favorites, by the way. Coming right up.”

“How long have you worked here?” He folds his arms and leans against the counter, watching me as I make his food.

“Since it opened,” I reply.

“How long is that?”

“Five years now.”

“Cool. Seems like a nice place. Almost everything else I walked past was deep-fried. Not that I don't like that, of course, but I have to stay in shape.”

I tilt my head curiously. “I go to the shrimp cart on the corner every Friday as a treat. Best one on the island, in my opinion. And, if you don't mind me saying so, you look like you're staying in shape just fine.” I try to make sure the comment doesn't sound flirty, just observant. I can't tell exactly how old he is, and I don't think he's in high school or anything, but he's still way too young for me.

He smirks, though. For the first time since he's walked in, he seems confident. “Yeah, I keep it tight,” he admits. “Have to.” I'm not sure why, but he doesn't continue.

“Are you here on vacation?” I steer the conversation in a different direction as I pack the smoothie ingredients into the blender and the chicken cooks.

A grimace flashes across his face. He runs his hand through his hair and looks down at the counter. “I'm not hapa haole,” he mutters.

I instantly feel bad. I didn't mean to hit a sore spot, but I clearly did. I move over to him and put my hand comfortingly over his. “Hey,” I tell him softly. “I didn't mean any offense.” His eyes slide to mine as I explain, “It's how you're dressed. It's not everyday that I get a cowboy in here.” He cracks a smile and I wink before moving back to his order.

“Sorry,” he apologizes as I pour his smoothie and wrap his burrito. “A guy I work with gave me a hard time about it earlier today and it struck a nerve. Thanks,” he adds as I put his plate in front of him, leaning against the counter so we can keep talking. “I just got here today,” he explains. “But I was born here. Left when I was a kid. My mom taught me the slang.”

“You came here for work, then?” I don't mind letting his reaction go. Some people in Hawaii are proud to identify as hapa, which essentially means someone is only part Hawaiian, but for others, it's a derogatory term. Haole means European or white, which can cause even more offense. It's often used to make fun of tourists and people who come from anywhere except the islands.

He takes a huge bite, chewing and swallowing before he responds. “Mmhmm. Lifeguard with Baywatch Hawaii.”

“Oh, Sean's new team? I heard about that. Sean's a regular here.” No wonder he said he has to stay fit. Being a lifeguard in Hawaii is already a tough gig; everyone knows that. But Sean's team is going to be on a whole different level.

He grimaces again and then tries the smoothie. “Not exactly my favorite guy right now. He's looking for the weak link, and I think everyone assumes it's going to be me because I'm the youngest.”

I shrug. “Age isn't necessarily the most important factor. Sure, you may not have as much experience, but I bet you're stronger, faster, and have more stamina.”

His smirk comes back and he raises his eyebrows at me. “Yes, I do.”

I feel myself blush slightly and hope he doesn't notice. He's practically a baby. I bet he flirts with any woman in front of him. “Sean knows that.” I'm hoping bringing up someone he doesn't like will dampen any attraction he might be feeling. It's also true. “I know he seems like a hardass, but give him a chance.” Sean isn't the easiest guy to be around all the time, but he's got a good heart.

He rolls his eyes, taking another bite and letting what I said go by without comment. He takes another drink and I stand up off of the counter. “I'll let you eat, okay?”

He reaches out and grabs my wrist. “No, it's all right. You can stay and talk. If you, uh, don't have anything else to do, I mean.”

I smile and shake my head. Suddenly, I see him quite clearly. On the outside, he tries to be cocky, arrogant, and confrontational. He's competitive, and I'm sure he wins a lot of the time. He's a smooth talker, a sweet talker, a flirt. But he keeps people at a distance by being standoffish because he's not willing to admit how afraid he is. I'm guessing that he's really quite sensitive, considering how he reacted to my innocent comment earlier.

“I don't have anything else to do.” He carefully lets go of my wrist, looking just a tad bit sheepish. “I'm Robin, by the way. Robin Ballard.”

“Jason.” He quickly tacks on, “Just Jason.”

“It's nice to meet you, Just Jason.”

He chuckles. “So, are you a lifeguard in your spare time or anything? You seem to know a lot about it.”

“Me? I can swim if you put those little floatie things on my arms,” I joke. That gets him to let out a full-bodied laugh. When he's done, I keep going. “My customers are mostly local. Lifeguards, surfers. The healthy crowd. I pick up a lot.”

“Cool.” He pauses. “Are there really, um, sharks around here?”

I giggle. “You've been talking to Kai Colburn, I see. There are sharks in the area,” I confirm. “But generally, they don't bother people unless people bother them.”

He sighs. “I bet the tourists are great at not bothering them. I'm the one who's going to have to pluck them out of the shark-infested waters.”

I can't help myself. “Aw, come on, Jason. You'll get all the girls with a story about facing down a shark.”

“Hard to argue with that,” he agrees, smirking yet again. He really is handsome, I realize, as I stare at him up close. The contours of his face are perfect, his dark hair is neatly cut, but just the right level of disheveled to be sexy, and I'm sure the rest of his body under those clothes is something to write home about.

I'm going to have to be careful about what I say if he comes in again. If I keep flirting, he'll probably take me up on the offer, and that could get problematic.

He's finished eating. “How much do I owe you?” He pulls out his wallet, which unsurprisingly doesn't have much in it. I tell him and he frowns. “Is that a special or something?”

“Normal prices,” I promise. “I have to be competitive, and I make it up with a lot of shared ingredients between recipes and repeat business. Some people eat three meals a day here.”

“Okay.” He takes out a few bills and hands them to me. I put them in the cash register. “You need a receipt, Jason?”

“Nah.” He stands and puts his hat back on. “Thanks, Robin. The food was great, and it was nice talking to you. Sorry I snapped at you earlier.”

“No offense taken, Jason, really. If it makes you feel better, I would have guessed that you were native Hawaiian if it hadn't been for the get-up.”

He smiles. “Thanks,” he says again. “You mind if I come back tomorrow? Seems like the place I should frequent if I don't want to let myself go.”

“You're welcome anytime, Jason. To eat or talk or both.”

He tips his hat at me and nods. “Then, uh, aloha, Robin.” He shoots finger guns at me and I snort.

“Aloha, Jason. Have a good night.” I wave.

He opens the door and then I'm alone again.

I let out a breath and shake my head to clear it. “Do not think about that man before you go to sleep tonight, Robin,” I mutter to myself. “Remember that he is basically a baby.”

I'm sure anything he sensed tonight will be quickly forgotten anyway. He'll be surrounded by beautiful women in bikinis in no time.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason opens up to Robin about exploring his heritage.

**Jason**

I jog up the street to Mahalo Health, not even bothering to change out of my lifeguard shorts. It's Hawaii. Everyone's always surfing or swimming, so Robin doesn't mind if people come in shirtless and wet.

I can tell she really doesn't mind it when I do, but she's been trying to keep a lid on that. I haven't been giving her too hard of a time about it, even though I think it's cute. I mean, don't get me wrong, she's really pretty and nice, but she's older than me. Not that much older, I don't think, but when you're my age, that tends to matter a bit more. So besides a fun roll in the hay, I'm sure she's not interested like that.

Still, I like coming here. I like the name's nod to Hawaiian culture and gratitude, I like the food and how healthy and cheap it is.

And I like how Robin always has a smile for me, and makes time to talk once she's not busy. I don't really have anyone else I can talk to here. I don't want to show any weakness to the team by talking to them, and some of the stuff I'm going through is more personal anyway.

My timing is perfect, so the place is almost empty when I arrive. She really wasn't kidding about this being her slow time.

I don't see her at the counter, so I yell, “Hey, Robin!”

I see her hand emerge from the storeroom at the back and she waves at me. “Hi, Jason! I'll be right out!”

I sit at the counter like I always do and check the specials. I've tried almost everything on the regular menu by now.

“You've got that guava strawberry smoothie again,” I say.

She smiles. “You want one?”

“Girl, I want two,” I grin. “And the fish taco special with that slammin' guacamole you make.”

She always blushes when I compliment her food. It's kind of adorable.

“Coming right up.” I watch her while she works, resting my cheek in her palm. I like watching her cook. She makes it look effortless because she loves doing it so much.

She's wearing the dress I like today. It's short with yellow checks, and while the skirt is loose, the top is tight and shows off her great cleavage.

Just because I don't think she'll go there doesn't mean I can't look.

She sets one of the smoothies in front of me and smiles. “Thanks, babe,” I tell her, taking a sip. “Mmm. So good.”

“How's it going with Sean and the team?” she asks, steering the conversation towards safe topics like she always does.

“Not too bad,” I answer, drinking my smoothie. “We had to jump off a huge cliff today. It was no big deal, though. I have good instincts.”

She shudders. “I'd never make it,” she confesses. “I'm afraid of heights.”

“Really? So you've never done any climbing around here?”

She flips the fish on the grill and snorts. “I don't have a death wish!”

I laugh. It's also really adorable when she snorts, though I'm sure she would say otherwise. “It's fun. You should let me take you sometime. I promise to protect you,” I tease.

She shakes her head as she finishes my tacos. “I like my feet where they are, Jason. On the ground.”

I actually like her answer. A lot of girls would say yes just because they wanted to impress me or spend time with me.

She sets the tacos in front of me before starting to make my second smoothie. I eat half of one in one bite, almost moaning because it's so good.

As I watch her, I remind myself that she's not a girl. She's a woman.

Now I'm the one who should switch topics before I say something I shouldn't. There's something I've been meaning to talk to her about anyway.

“So Kekoa took me to meet someone who's going to help me, uh, explore my Hawaiian heritage, I guess.”

“Oh?” She finishes the second smoothie and sets it in front of me, grabbing a juice for herself before sitting down across from me. “And is that a good thing?”

She was really nice about me snapping at her the first time we met. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to talk about these things with me ever again.

I nod. “Yeah, it is. I really want to do it. I'm just... nervous about what I'm going to find out, I guess.” I feel my brow furrow as I think about what I've found out already. I stare down at my food, not looking up at her. I'm afraid that if I do, I might cry.

I feel her touch my hand and I sigh. “Jason? What is it?”

I swallow and make myself look up at her. “My dad's dead,” I finally murmur.

Her face falls and she reaches out for my other hand, squeezing mine tightly. “Oh, Jason. I'm sorry.” She pauses. “I thought you said he left when you were young?”

I shrug. “That's what my mom told me when I was a kid.”

“Have you asked her about it?” she wonders.

It's the logical question. And the logical course of action, I know. But I shake my head. “I haven't had the courage yet. I don't know if she didn't know, or if she didn't tell me because she thought it would be too hard for a kid to hear. I just... don't think if I'm ready to ask her yet. Is that lame?”

I'm expecting her to tell me to man up. Be an adult. It's what I keep thinking I should do. I just can't make myself do it.

Instead, though, Robin squeezes my hand again and shakes her head. “No, Jason, that's not lame. Maybe she had a good reason for not telling you the truth at the time. Maybe she didn't. But it's hard to talk to people about the past. Especially when lies are involved. You should take all the time you need before you ask. You may not like the answers, and you may not know how to deal with it any better when you get them.”

Her face is troubled. I didn't mean to bring up something personal to her, but obviously I did. I squeeze her hand back, trying to be comforting. I'm not very good at being sensitive and stuff like that, but I can try. I won't ask what's bothering her. I know better than that. If she wants to talk about it, she will. Just like I did.

But I still have to say something, or else this is going to get awkward really quickly. “Thanks for the advice, babe. And for not pushing me. I feel like that's what everybody else would do.”

She shrugs. “I'd like to think that people have the best intentions when they give that kind of advice. But confrontation isn't always the best thing.” She smiles, hesitating for a moment. I think neither of us is sure if the conversation can go back to being more casual.

I give it a second, then start eating again, letting her know that it's okay to move on. She gets it and her smile widens.

“So what do you have to do?” she wonders. “To explore your heritage, I mean.”

“I don't really know yet. The guy told me to, uh, find my soul. He said it's in the ocean. But I'll be honest. I don't understand what that means.”

She laughs. “Well, that's probably where you spend most of your time, at least.”

I laugh along with her. “True. So I guess if it's in there, I'll run into it eventually.” I finish my second taco and sigh. “I just... don't know what I'm looking for, really. I know I was born here, but I barely remember it. I don't feel like I have any real connection to this place. I know that that probably doesn't make any sense.”

She shakes her head. “No, it does. I felt the same way when I came here a few years ago. I was looking for the same thing you are, really. My parents met here, and I think I expected something magical to happen when I arrived.”

For a second, I'm confused. “Your parents met here? Because you do not look Hawaiian, girl.”

She giggles. “I'm not, you dork. They were both in the military, and they got stationed here. They went back to Michigan, where my dad is from, because their service was over and they were going to have me.” She shrugs. “I guess I thought that coming back to the place where I was... conceived...” She grimaces and I chuckle, getting where she's coming from. She shakes her head before she continues. “Anyway, I just thought that I could discover something by coming back here, I guess,” she finishes.

“Did you?” Something must have happened. She's still here.

“Not the way I expected, Jason,” she admits. “There wasn't any amazing revelation or anything like that, unfortunately. But I did find a place I fell in love with. A place where I'm happy. That's why I decided to open the restaurant here. That feeling of happiness, of being home, is... rare, I think. Not a lot of people get that.”

I swallow the rest of my first smoothie and tilt my head curiously. “Wait a minute. Opened the restaurant? You own this place?”

She smiles and winks at me. “I was wondering when you'd figure it out.”

Well, now I'm a little embarrassed. I thought she just worked here. Then again, she's here all the time. I should have guessed.

“Sorry,” I apologize. “I didn't realize.”

As usual, though, she just laughs and forgives me instantly. “It's all right, Jason. It's not something I brag about. I'm just thankful that I'm successful and I have the freedom to do the job that I love.”

For a moment, I just stare at her. I've never met someone who's so sweet and so humble, even though she has every right not to be.

I want to say something, but I don't know exactly what, considering the boundaries we've both been clearly setting up.

Before I can decide, the bell over the door rings as a few customers enter. Robin gets up and gives me one last smile. “I'll let you finish eating, okay, Jason? We'll talk later. Do you need anything else?”

“I could go for three more tacos after you've taken care of them, babe.”

“Coming right up,” she promises.

“Thanks.”

I sit back to finish eating, turning over everything she said in my mind.

It's good advice. I hope it will help me as I move forward here.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Robin go on an impromptu date after he makes his first solo rescue.

**Robin**

I glance up as Jason comes into the eatery. He must have had a good day, because he's beaming. He's still wet from the beach, and it's hard not to notice how the water clings to his absolutely perfect body.

“I am going straight to Hell,” I mutter to myself, waving at him as he waves at me, then tucking a strand of hair that's escaped from my messy updo back behind my ear, hoping I'll stop blushing before he notices.

It's so hard not to like him that way. He's in here everyday, usually more than once. And, despite the youthful arrogance, he's really a sweet guy. He's funny and perceptive and honest. Our talks are so personal too. There's an intimacy about them that feels like more than just friendship.

Not that I mind if that's all it is. That will be all it is. Even if I would allow myself to go there, I'm sure he's more interested in the dozens of bikini-clad women he must meet on a daily basis.

Not that I think he's shallow, either. It's just that he's a young man who's only started finding himself. He deserves a chance to just have a good time with all of the other serious stuff he's got going on.

Of course, I haven't seen him with anyone yet. It's probably just because he's never brought anyone here, though. It's not exactly a popular dating spot.

“What can I get you, Jason?” I ask as he sits down, hoping to avoid any entangled conversation. And to drown out my own overthinking. There's no point to it anyway.

“I made my first solo rescue!” he announces proudly. “I came to celebrate.”

I laugh. His happiness is infectious; it's impossible not to respond to it. “Congratulations, Jason. That's great. That should make you look pretty good to Sean, huh?”

He grins. “I hope so. I know I'm not the weak link.”

“You're definitely not, Jason,” I assure him. “I bet Sean knows it too. He's just not the type of person to say it. He doesn't want you to get too comfortable.”

Jason snorts. “Well, one compliment every once in a while wouldn't hurt, would it?”

“No,” I agree. “No, it wouldn't.” I pause, finishing cleaning up the counter before I ask, “So why aren't you out celebrating with the team?” I understand that he can't share all of his doubts with them, but this seems like something any of them would get behind.

He looks thoughtful for just a moment before he shrugs and quietly answers, “You were the first person I thought of. I wanted to tell you more than anything.”

Once again, he's being sweet. I can tell he's not making it up, either. I really was who he thought of.

Just friends, just friends, just friends. I never thought I'd have a mantra, but here I am.

Regardless, I'm not going to let him down. I step out from behind the counter and offer him my hand. “Come on,” I tell him. “I'm taking you out to celebrate.”

He grabs my hand and stands up, scooting a little closer to me, tangling his fingers with mine as we walk to the door and I flip the sign so it says closed. “Where are we going?” he wonders.

“To the shrimp cart down the street. It's Friday, remember? And it's my treat.”

“Thanks, girl.” He nudges my shoulder with his and we head to the corner.

At the cart, I buy us both coconut shrimp and fries, my favorite. We sit at a nearby picnic table and look out at the waves as we eat.

Jason smiles at me. “You didn't have to do this,” he points out. “I like it, though. It's nice.”

“It is nice. And I know I didn't have to, Jason. I wanted to. Really. I think it's great that you made your first solo rescue. I know it's just the first of many.”

Now he's the one blushing. “I hope so,” he admits. “It felt good, you know? Saving someone. It was a nice break from all of Sean's exercises. It's good to do something that, you know, matters.”

“You really are making a difference, Jason. And you'll keep making one. I know it.”

He smiles and nods, then concentrates on his fries. He seems to be embarrassed by the compliment, in a way, so I don't push it.

We finish eating in silence, but it's a comfortable silence. We get up and he walks me back to the store, grabbing my hand again.

When we get there, he flips the sign back to open for me, then stands by the door uncertainly for a moment before deciding, “Well, I should get back. Sean has us on this endurance kick, so even if we're not doing anything else today, I should practice. Thanks again for the food.”

“You're welcome, Jason.” I smile at him. “I'm glad you told me, by the way. I like hearing your good news. It brightens my day.”

He stares at me curiously. Then, before he turns to go, he bends down and presses a quick kiss to my cheek.

Before I can react, he's said goodbye and is out the door, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

“Hell, Robin,” I remind myself. “Hell is waiting.”

Because that little kiss feels like the gateway to the future I keep thinking I shouldn't want.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason talks to Robin after almost getting cut from the team and finally starts trying to process his growing feelings for her.

**Jason**

I spin the blacked out goggles in my hand as I head over to Mahalo Health. I don't even think about it anymore; I just automatically head there whenever a shift is over or I have a break.

Robin's tending to a few customers as I walk in the door. I smile at her and take my usual seat at the counter, looking at the goggles as I wait.

Once they're gone, she makes her way over to me. “Hey, Jason. What can I get you?” she asks, smiling.

I shrug. “Surprise me, babe,” I sigh.

“Bad day?” she wonders, already working.

I shake my head. “No, not really. Just kind of weird, I guess.” I pause, then decide to tell her. I tell her everything, after all. “Sean threatened to cut me from the team.”

“Really?” She frowns. “You've barely had a chance. That hardly seems fair.”

“He didn't. He gave me this test, and I passed. Sort of. I didn't do what I was supposed to do, but it still worked out.”

“What was the test?”

I motion her over. “Lean down,” I instruct. She does, raising her eyebrow at me as I lift the goggles and put them on her.

“Oh,” she says, confused. “I can't see.”

I laugh. “They're blacked out. We were supposed to be vulnerable or whatever, not know what was going on around us. Sean had me dropped on a cliff. He was shadowing me when a rock hit him, so I took the goggles off to help.”

She slips the goggles up so they're resting on her forehead. “That definitely sounds like a good thing,” she ventures, waiting for me to continue. She keeps the goggles on as she goes back to work.

“He said thanks, and that he wasn't cutting me from the team. I acted pretty cocky about it, but I'm not sure that I should be, you know?”

“Why not? You know you're good.”

“Yeah, I know. I'm still not the weak link. It's just that Sean is on this team kick. He says I'm too independent. I guess I don't play very well with others or something.”

She sets a Hawaiian plate lunch in front of me, loaded with grilled teriyaki chicken and macaroni salad. It's one of the heavier things on her menu, but it's still a little lighter because of the ingredients she uses in the sauce and dressing. “But he still said thank you,” she points out.

I nod. “It's progress, definitely. Thanks, by the way,” I tell her, gesturing to the plate. “This is exactly what I wanted. I just didn't know it.”

“Call it a talent.” She winks. “Figured you could use some comfort food, and I know you've been good all week, since you don't eat anywhere else.”

“Yeah, but I'm not going to stay good if you keep taking me out for fried shrimp and feeding me macaroni salad,” I tease, taking a big bite right after.

“Well, if you start to look like you're letting yourself go, I'll put you on a strict diet,” she replies playfully.

“Promise?”

“Promise.” She crosses her fingers over her heart and grins at me.

I concentrate on my food for a few minutes while she makes herself something, then sits down across from me at the counter. She takes off the goggles and sets them down between us, raising her eyebrow at me again.

“What?” I ask, feigning innocence.

But she's way too good for that. “You haven't finished talking, Jason,” she says patiently, taking a bite of her chicken and avocado salad and looking at me knowingly.

I chuckle. “I hang around you too much, don't I, girl?” I sigh. “I get Sean's team thing,” I admit. “I really do. I just... can't help being cocky, you know? I'm not afraid of anything. I guess I have a hard time being humble because of that.”

She smiles. “I think that's pretty perceptive, Jason. But...” She points her fork at me accusingly. “I seem to remember you being afraid of something the first day you were in here.”

I swallow my last piece of chicken and try to look appropriately cowed. “All right, all right. I might be a little afraid of sharks,” I admit, recalling my nervous question the first time I met her.

“Not very Hawaiian of you,” she continues nonchalantly. “Sharks are sacred here.”

“I'll have to get used to that,” I decide, smiling back at her.

We both resume eating in silence. I like that our silences are always comfortable. We don't have to talk to enjoy each other's company.

I study her as I finish. She's wearing a long, flowy dress today, but it still clings to her curves. She always wears a lot of colors, and today is no exception. The dress is white, dark blue, and yellow.

After she took me to the shrimp cart and I kissed her cheek, I started thinking about her more. I'd kind of assumed that I'd be buried in girls right now, considering my job. There have been plenty of options, both that I've noticed and that have noticed me. It finally occurred to me that I haven't been interested in anyone.

When I really thought about why, my thoughts ended up right back here with her.

I'm still kind of processing that.

She clears our plates and I stand, pocketing the goggles. “Thanks again, Robin. You always know what to say to make me feel better.”

“Glad to help,” she assures me.

I bite my lip, wondering if I should do what I'm about to do.

Before I can chicken out, I lean over the counter and kiss Robin's cheek again.

This time, I linger, taking a deep breath and smelling her skin.

I can't deny that I like her. I know she's older. I know that, even though she finds me attractive, she could do a lot better, and probably wants to.

“Thanks, babe. I'll see you later, okay?”

She nods mutely as I pull back. I can tell that she's a little confused. She doesn't know exactly what I want, or what she wants, I don't think. Honestly, I'm not sure yet either.

But I do know that I want to figure it out, and I think that's what matters right now.

I wave at her, holding the door open for a few incoming customers as I head out.

I'm going to really start thinking about where this is headed, and I hope she will too.


End file.
